


Left

by Rakshi



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Early Work, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-20
Updated: 2013-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-15 14:42:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/850734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakshi/pseuds/Rakshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elijah wakes up and thinks that Sean has just *LEFT*. VERY early work with a rather femmy Elijah.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Left

Elijah wakes up suddenly, feeling as though something is very wrong. Right. No warm body against his. He scrabbles his hands over the remains of the bed and finds nothing no matter how far he reaches. Sean has left. 

“Shit!” Elijah thinks, unhappily. “Jeez, he could have said goodbye.” 

He falls back onto his pillow feeling abandoned and unhappy. “How could he just leave me like that?” Elijah asks the empty room. “After how sweet he was last night.” 

“Jesus!” he thinks, feeling disgusted with himself. “I sound like some fucking, simpering teenage girl! Fuck it! If he wants to leave, let him LEAVE!” 

He gets up and walks to the bathroom, then returns and stands, staring, out the window. The view of the patio below barely registers on his brain. He is thinking of Sean and feeling weepy as hell. He presses his forehead against the window and draws a shaky breath. 

“Want some orange juice?” a quiet voice says in his ear. 

Elijah nearly jumps out of his skin! “Jesus, Astin!” he yelps, spinning around to look at him. “You just scared the hell outta me.” 

“Sorry.” Sean says quietly. He is extending a small glass of orange juice toward Elijah, holding another one in his other hand. 

Elijah takes the glass, thinking how odd it always looks to see Sean with his hair messed up. He’s wearing sweat pants and a t-shirt that he’d retrieved from the floor where it got tossed last night. His hazel eyes are slanted and shiny, looking at Elijah with so much love. 

He looks totally and completely adorable. 

Elijah takes a quick slug of his OJ and sits the glass on the dresser. He quickly reaches out and takes Sean’s glass from him, sitting it side-by-side with his own. 

He grabs two handfuls of Sean’s t-shirt and pulls, yanking Sean into his arms. 

“I thought you left me!” he says against Sean’s mouth. “I thought you left!” 

Surprised, Sean grabs Elijah’s waist, trying to keep them both balanced. “No.” he manages to croak out. “I’m here.” 

Elijah assaults Sean’s mouth, pressing fierce kisses upon him again and again. His arms are around Sean’s neck so tight that it hurts. 

“Baby.” Sean gasps. “Easy.” He tries to pull Elijah’s arms down a bit. “Lijah.” He whispers into his ear. “Baby, you’re hurting me. Easy.” 

Elijah loosens his arms the smallest amount. “OK?” he asks, breathless. Sean nods and pulls Elijah’s mouth back to his, kissing him just as hotly. 

Elijah clutches him desperately, kissing him everywhere he can possibly reach. He can feel Sean’s erection against his leg and he moans, grinding their hips together. 

Sean tries to pull him to the bed, but Elijah resists. “No.” he growls against Sean’s throat. “Here. Like this.” 

His hot pulse is pounding quickly; he cannot breathe. Eyes shut, he gasps Sean's name, knees buckling. 

Sean lifts him into his arms and presses his back against the wall. “Lijah!” he gasps into his mouth. “Oh. Oh. God. Yes. Like this.” 

Elijah’s head is thrown back. “Sean.” He moans, fingers gouging into Sean’s back. “Now. Now. Now. Oh god.” 

Sean pounds their bodies together, thrashing against Elijah, until they both explode in unbearable release. 

Sean’s legs give way and they both slowly collapse to the floor, struggling for breath. 

“God, Baby . . . ” Sean finally says in a very shaky voice. He sits up and pulls Elijah across his legs and into his lap. “. . . is that what’s going to happen every time you think I’ve left?” 

Elijah clings to him, feeling silly, and wonderful and embarrassed, and totally happy. 

“Could be.” He murmurs into his ear. 

Sean smiles. Thinking that he’s just found the key to the best love making on earth.


End file.
